Bladedance of Elementalers Light Novel Volume 02
is the second installment in the ''Bladedance of Elementalers light novel series, published on February 25, 2011. It is also the second volume in the Areishia Spirit Academy Arc. Summary Chapters Prologue — Three years ago. One girl ran alone through Astral Zero as she was being chased by a demon spirit. She laments of her predicament as she thinks back to how this started in the first place. Being a guest of honor of the Ordesia Empire, she was invited to view the Blade Dance. However, this is only on the surface. She was the worthless Lost Queen and as such, found no reason not to go out into the forest of Astral Zero while waiting for the match she wanted to watch which was held in the afternoon. Unfortunately, the girl did not know the true horror of Astral Zero. Finally deciding to take a stand, the girl attempts to call out her contracted spirit but to no avail. However, before the girl could have her head taken off, a blinding light appeared before a young boy holding a black demon sword obliterated the tree spirit in one attack. Holding out his hand to the girl, she helped her up, however, he made a mistake and the girl did not miss it. She blurted it out, "Why is Ren Ashbell-sama a boy?" Troubled, the boy called upon his spirit for help and Restia only shrugged, telling him that it was his fault for not being cautious and dressing as a girl at all times. Not knowing what else to do, the boy implored to the girl to keep this a secret to which she agreed. However, she made it a point that it was merely a verbal promise and the boy counters by saying that he believed she wasn't the type to break promises. The boy gave the girl a ride back to the venue, however, before he left, she asked the boy for his real name which he gave while also making the promise to meet again. However, she never met him again for he had disappeared. Chapter 1 - Team Battle Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Chapter 2 - The Young Ladies' Afternoon Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Chapter 3 - The Lost Queen Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Chapter 4 - Cat Fight Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Chapter 5 - The One Who Will Succeed the Demon King Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Chapter 6 - The Morning of the Departure Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Chapter 7 - The Abandoned-Mine Battle Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Chapter 8 - Fianna's Confession Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Chapter 9 - Team Scarlet Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Epilogue Kamito awakens yet again in an infirmary. Jio Inzagi was apprehended by the Sylphid Knights and Fianna successfully resealed Jormungandr while Restia disappeared the second Jio's arm was cut. Meanwhile, Kamito finds Fianna in his bed instead of Est. She claims to be "helping" him heal up. However, before anything fishy occurs, Claire appears and proceeds to call out Scarlet to incinerate them which results in Fianna summoning Georgios and they fight in the infirmary. Illustrations Vol 02 - 001.jpg|Page 1 cover. Vol 02 - 002-003.jpg|Page 2-3 color illustration. Vol 02 - 004-005.jpg|Page 4-5 color illustration. Vol 02 - 006-007.jpg|Page 6-7 color illustration. Vol 02 - Table of Contents.jpg|Table of contents. Vol 02 - 023.jpg|Page 23 illustration. Vol 02 - 049.jpg|Page 49 illustration. Vol 02 - 069.jpg|Page 69 illustration. Vol 02 - 099.jpg|Page 99 illustration. Vol 02 - 115.jpg|Page 115 illustration. Vol 02 - 171.jpg|Page 171 illustration. Vol 02 - 197.jpg|Page 197 illustration. Vol 02 - 217.jpg|Page 217 illustration. Vol 02 - 231.jpg|Page 231 illustration. Vol 02 - 260.jpg|Page 260 illustration. Vol 02 - 263.jpg|Illustrator's afterword accompany illustration.